Star in Hell
by finmagikfinmagikearthlink.ne
Summary: Vampires Plague the G-Boys


Star in hell.   
By Fin-Magik   
Rating: some R language. 

Disclaimers: I don't own it, don't sue me.   
Other warnings: Angst, Death (sorta), Horror.   
Pairings: 1xR? Mx5.   
(takes place around A.C. 2001)   
Relena burst into the hospital lobby. Hilde and Duo sat there somberly. "What happened why did you call me from the restaurant?" Relena stood in a flowing red formal dress.   
"Well, you see Relena.." Hilde began then she burst out crying she couldn't bring herself to say it, and just couldn't do it.   
"Heero was in a car accident and-" Duo began.   
"Is he okay?" Relena asked, her lips quivered, tears running down her cheeks.   
"Relena Heero's dead." Duo sighed.   
"NO!!" She broke down sobbing, again harder. "Wait did they find a body? They'll have to search again, be more through..."   
"Relena, they found his body." Hilde, said stroking her hair.   
"Look, I have I have the money, anything, he needs done to live. I'll do it!" Relena added desperation in her eyes.   
Duo sighed again he looked at the floor. "Relena, no one survived, every person in that accident was carted away in body bags."   
Relena continued crying, and Hilde held her, it was the least she could do. An orderly came up behind Duo and handed him something small. "Sir, we found this in you friends' back pocket." Duo opened his hand, it was a little black box. He opened it and saw the glittering diamond ring inside."Oh god, I remember picking this out with him just a week ago."   
"Duo what's in your hand?" Relena asked sniffling.   
"Nothing."   
"No, there is something in your hand, I saw the Orderly give it to you something."   
"Relena you don't want to see this, trust me."   
"No, Duo show it to me, now!"   
Duo sighed and opened his hand. Relena looked at the ring, and stopped crying, then she gave a sickly smile. "Well no wonder the fancy restaurant and everything, he'd never do anything like this unless it was a special occasion, just like Heero." 

~~~~~~~~   
Wufei was walking in a field, he knew this place, he had been here four years, it was a place of dreams or rather one dream in particular. Then he saw her, at the foot of the hill. Marein, his child bride, in pigtails, her fists raised, aggressively.   
"Hey, Scholar boy!" She called to him. "Fight me!" He looked at her, he wasn't going to this time, he turned away and began to walk away.   
"Hey, where are going? Aren't you going to fight me?" She called behind him. "Fine, then I'll tell the elders, they married me to a woman, not a man!"   
Wufei, turned around bristling from the insult, he glared at her, then charged.   
His fists raised, but before he could land punch, she dodged. He tried again, she blocked him, grabbing his fist, then kicked the back of calf and his legs fell from under him, and she was on top of him. He tried to push her off, but she was so heavy! He couldn't move! "Woman...." He growled. "Get off..me."   
"No." She smirked. She suddenly became heavier, he couldn't breath! She was crushing his chest! He looked up into her eyes, they were dark pits, filled with cruelty. This was not, his wife!   
"Your, not my Mairen! Your a demon in her form!" He screamed.   
She smiled again. "But you like it, I can feel you rise under me."   
Then she opened her mouth, revealing gleaming fangs. His eyes, widened. This was a demon! This was a demon! She lowered her head, to his neck.   
He woke up, alone, in his room the darkness. The phone by his bed was ringing. He picked it up.   
"What is it?" He growled.   
"Wufei, Heero's was in a car accident and he was killed." Said the familiar voice of Duo. ~~~~   
Heero woke up, something wasn't right, he was surrounded with darkness, he was freezing, naked and beneath him was cold hard metal, like he was laying on a slab and feeling and he felt above him this hard, ceiling, he couldn't stretch out his arms at all. What was he doing here? He had been driving to meet Relena at the restaurant. Then this arm from the backseat reach around and grabbed him tightly around the neck. He attempted to remove the hand, but in the struggle the he couldn't drive the car was swerving wildly, The other car didn't see him, in time and he couldn't turn. Then there was a sharp pain in his neck, the crash. He should be dead, that crash should have killed him. Where the hell was this place! Then, it all came together: the crash, the cold temperatures, the narrow space, his lack of clothes, he was the morgue! But he wasn't dead, He couldn't be! Could he? He touch his arm, it was is cold as ice, He had to get out of there, he pushed the hard metal door, with no result, but he continued, still nothing.   
Outside Heero's drawer, an orderly had just finished his shift. He walked by the walls and walls of metal drawers, eager to get back home. Then he heard something a pounding sound from drawer nineteen and coming it was from inside. Someone was trying to get out. But it couldn't be nineteen had that accident victim in it, the one they peel off the road. But he heard the pounding, and large indentations, began appearing like they coming from within. Curious he opened it. The skin was very pale but this wasn't the body of someone who had been in a wreck, every bone was in place, no cuts, and no bruises. The eyes where closed as if he was simply a sleep.   
The drawer was suddenly open, Heero reflectively closed his eyes, and kept them closed. He could feel the man's warm breath above him against his skin and it was so quiet he could hear the man's heart beat quickened by fear. The fear thick in the air, hanging like a curtain around him, like humidity and there was this desire inside him, he wanted that stranger above him, all his body ached for it that closeness with this man, but it wasn't in a sexual manner, something else a drive just as primal. He opened his eyes. The man looked down, then gasped and drew back. The fear increased, the man's heart beat seemed louder now like a drum in his ears. Then he reach up and grabbed the man's neck. He pulled him down, something he wanted, he could hear it just below the man's skin, pulsing. He bit down and drank. Warmth filled his body, he could feel his energy increasing, he was growing stronger, the hunger was dying away and he could hear the heartbeat weaken then stop. He threw the empty body to the ground. It was then Heero realized what had just happened, what had he done? He killed this innocent man, why? What had he become? He ran his tongue over his teeth, and felt the two points. 

"So, you've figured it out now?" A voice cut through the darkness it was a woman's voice deep and husky. She was standing in the doorframe, he could make out her silhouette. "Lucky, he came along when he did, I wouldn't want my new son to start out his new life hungry." 

Heero look at the body on the floor, then he turned and glared at her. "He didn't deserve to die. I don't deserve to be alive now."   
"You can't help it. I chose you Heero Yuy months before this night dear. I have been watching you." She stepped into the light. She was a willowy slender, with curls of light blonde hair falling to her shoulders. She had intense green eyes like a cat's her whole face had a savage dark beauty, mocking good every step her made was accented with grace. He had remembered seeing her face often in the midst of a crowd. "I know you, I've watched you: your resilient, dedicated, cunning strong and indifferent towards humanity and their petty problems."   
Heero, stared at her blankly. "You don't know me, you don't know me at all."   
"I know you would be perfect, to be second command of my brood, I am a master vampire. The chide, made by the blood of a master is twice as strong, than others. And doubly suited to lead." 

"What if I refuse," Heero began to walk away, down the corridor of the morgue, he moved towards the coroner's table. "And decide to kill you instead!" He broke off a leg the table and charged her.   
She stood, her calm expression hadn't changed she smiled slowly. "Stop." She said. Hero didn't want to her voice,had this pull the sound of her words, somehow he couldn't move, he tired to but his feet had stopped, his body had betrayed him, he fought it with all his will, he raised the stake upwards towards her chest. "Drop, that now." She said. His fingers uncurled he couldn't ... he... he drop it on the floor and watched it roll away. "You see, I am a master you cannot resist me. You must obey me. But corporation my dearest would make it easier." She looked him he could feel those velvet eyes, burning into him. "Now come to me, darling." He came though every cell in his body raged against, he came, his feet moved with there own will. She infolded with her slender cold arms, and buried her face in his dark soft hair, stroking arms, his chest. "Your, so rigid, your so tense. Like a little wooden soldier, beloved." He looked at her face as drew in a mockery of a human smile and she gave a laugh it wasn't like the sound of any real laugher. It was as hollow like the sound of glass bells ringing. "You think my power is unnatural, you think I am a monster, and have dammed you to be the same, but. " She paused and lowered her head, her cold tongue circled the inside of his ear then she whispered: "This power it grows stronger year after year, that excites you I know it does, I can hear your thoughts beloved." She ran her tongue long his neck, he shuddered at the coolness in her touch. "So much fresh warm, coursing though you beloved, such a delightful taste no? Well I didn't think you'd response your trying to hate at this very moment, your trying so hard, But I know you want me. Oh, I know I am not some pure lily like that other woman, some sweet dear devoted thing with only thoughts of love. Oh god, how you must get off on thinking about when you'll get to deflower her. But you can't the flesh is dead, beloved." Heero kept silent glaring at her, but helpless. She nodded her head to the darkened doorway, four hooded figures came in. "This is my brood, or should I say our brood, they will properly attend to that corpse, he will be your double at your funeral, don't worry we can disfigure it properly." She gave a smile. "By the way my name is Dahlia." 

Star In hell   
~Part two~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing .....yet.. Other guys do. Don't sue me. 

Warnings: Angst, Horror, Citrus. 

Rating: R.   
Parings: 4xR, 1xR, Mx5, 2xh?   
(A.C. 2001)   
Relena stared down at the coffin, it was plain it was so austere, so plain.   
She had tried to keep things simple,no one giving a eulogy he would have wanted it that way. Though she longed for something elaborate, something beauitful, if she was his wife she could have made the ceremony out of his funeral. But she wasn't his wife. "I can't even be called his fiancee." She sighed as a tear trickled down her cheek.   
She was startled by a hand on her shoulder, she turned around it was Quatre. He looked at her and said in his kind voice of his: "It's okay Relena, we both know Heero cared so much for you, but were all here, and we all we understand."   
She turned around, there was Trowa looking more grave than usual, Duo awkward in a three piece suit and Hilde looking unusually tense. Sally and Catherine were coming as well being driven by Wufei.   
"Is it is them? Are they here?" Hilde asked cocking her around anxiously. 

"Hilde, just calm down. I know your worried but I'm sure they'll be here soon." Duo said. 

"Look, Wufei agreed to be a pallbearer, and we can't very well, carry the coffin without him." Hilde pouted. 

"Wufei's a man of his word I'm sure-he'll.." Quatre began but didn't get a a chance to finish,as sally and Catherine stepped through the funeral parlor door looking quite cross. Wufei followed after stumbling, he was unshaven, bags were under his eyes, his hair was unkempt and his suit was rumbled. "Why did have to have the funeral so early?" 

"Wufei, It's one o'clock in the afternoon." Sally groaned. 

"It took us an hour to wake him up." Catherine complained. 

Duo, did a motion of a bottle, to the others. Wufei looked at him and snarled: "I 'am not a drunkard!" 

"Sure Wufei...." Duo commented rolling his eyes.   
Wufei, growled and tried to shot an intimidating glare at Duo.   
Duo was about to say something else but:   
"STOP IT, YOU GUYS! Stop it this instant! Were here to honor Heero, we don't need this bull shit!" All were shocked when They saw Hilde had said that, her face was flushed with anger, her shoulders straight, tense and her fists were clenched. "LOOK, what your doing to Relena!" She turned to reveal Relena leaning against Quatre's shoulder sobbing. There was a shameful pause. Duo and Wufei looked at their feet and mumbled: "I'm sorry." 

Trowa walked over to the coffin: "C'mon, we have to get him the cemetery." 

They sighed and began to lift the coffin, solemnly, and walked out in silence. Duo looked behind him for a second, Hilde was pacing back and forth nervously, distracted. "Hilde come along now." He said. 

"Okay, but something doesn't seem right......" Hilde mumbled. 

~~~~   
Heero drew the cowl around him, and watched from behind a tree as they lowered the coffin into the ground. He had been watching the whole time. Relena took a lily and threw it into the hole, he could see, tears running down her cheek. He had seen her in the funeral home, hearing just her heartbeat with it's lone liquid sound pumping, he felt the heat coming off her. he wanted to run to her, to hold her, to kiss her and raw urge to hear the shriek ring in his ears as he sunk his fangs into soft neck and drank the warm, heavy blood. But he couldn't do it, he would never do that. He watched them, his friends as they spoke in whispered tones, he could feel the heat coming off them, it was like a beacon in the coldness and he could hear their heartbeats in a constant rhythm. All expect one, one heart was beating quickly rushed with fear, anger tension. He continued to watch, they had just filled up the hole with one last shovel of dirt, as the walked away. Quatre threw his arm around Relena, drawing her close and he felt the extra heat coming off Quatre blood pumping faster, it was some trigger he knew that, the emotion behind it wasn't purely comfort. Heero clenched his fist and let out a low growl. Hilde whipped her head in his direction, he ducked behind the tree, then he realized it was heartbeat that so quick. Did she know? He turned back, and saw she was talking to Duo. No he was safe.   
He saw them drive away out of sight. 

"Aaah, watching your own funeral, that's always good for a laugh." He whipped around, Dahlia stood there wrapped in a black cowl. "Finding out what your 'friends' really think of you." 

He glared at her. "They honored my memory and didn't say a word against me." 

"Yes, but actions speak louder than words. The ground on your grave is still soft and already another moves in to take your place." Dahlia said with a smirk. She moved in closer and wrapped her arms around him. "Some friend." 

"You don't him. Quatre would never do something like that." He said trying to slip from her grasp. "He's got a pure heart. He only wants to......."   
She tightened her grip around him. She stroked his face then sharply drew it towards her, close even to be prelude to a kiss. Then smiled her fangs gleaming: ".....comfort her? I can read your thoughts, I know it's lie beloved, one you say to yourself, like a prayer. But you could sense what he was feeling and it wasn't charity, towards a dear friend." Heero stiffened, he closed his eyes and tried to wrestle out of her fingers but only succeed in getting deep bloody gashes on his chin from her finger nails. She bent her head downwards an lapped up the blood, in the manner of a feline. Heero grimaced, and groan now she was speaking in his mind! 'I know you murmur her name in your sleep, you came to look after her, keep her safe from harm, keep her yours.'   
'Get out of_my_head.' 

'Why don't you do it?' 

'What?' 

She was finished, she put her head up. "Drain her, you know you her." Heero flashed her a look of disgust, she merely cackled in reply."You could bring her over, make her one of us, she could yours and only yours eternally." 

He shoved her and was out from her grasp. "I would never do that, I would never damn her." 

"Yes, but it's a tempting prospect, beloved." She said as he walked away. "and remember_beloved_ I _let_ you slip away that time." 

~~~~   
They sat in the bar, it had been hours since the funeral and it was growing dark now. Duo stared at his half empty glass of scotch: "I know I've said it before, but I still can't believe he went like that, it just seem like Heero to be a reckless driver." 

"Relena's taken it awfully hard." Hilde commented, as Relena ordered yet another drink, and sobbed again. 

"Well, you know how much she loved him, she risked her life every time she got near him."Duo said, intentionally shooting a glare at Hilde siting across from him, who was obviously distracted. "Hilde? You paying attention." 

"Oh... sure." She said turning to face him finally. 

"You've been very anxious all day what's eating you?" Duo asked. 

"Well, it's oh, you wouldn't understand......" Hilde looked at her feet. 

"Mind, if I join you?" Sally said sitting down beside Hilde. "I wanted to talk to Wufei about work, but he won't listen, I swear, lack of sleep is making go nuts." 

"What do you mean?" Hilde asked. 

"He pulled Trowa aside, insisting on teaching him Go, saying he was the only one worthy of it" She said, getting confused looks all around. She sighed."Go is this ancient Chinese board game, played on a grid with black and white stones." 

"Oh, yeah, I've seen Wufei and Heero playing that before." Duo said. "But I wouldn't expect Wufei to be so concerned over a game."   
"When people are grieving, they latch on to strange things." Hilde said, as   
Quatre approached them Relena leaning against his shoulder.   
"I'm taking Relena home as she's in no condition to drive herself." 

~~~~~   
It was late when Duo and Hilde Stumbled into their apartment. Duo leaned towards Hilde, who was giggling but moving away.   
"C'mon Hilde." He leaned into her again lips puckered. 

"Duo, no." She giggled and shoved him away. 

"Awww, one ittle kiss." 

"No, Duo we've had to much to drink." She said. 

"That'sa the best reason I've heard tonight" He leaned into her, and grabbed her squirming giggling body.   
"No Duo, no." She tittered. He got closer. "No." She giggled as he loomed over her.   
"Hilde....." He crooned. "wplesae?" 

"Duo I...Mmmmppppfffhhh." Her words were muffled as he grabbed he tight giving her a deep passionate kiss. Hilde jerked away. "Duo I said NO!" She shoved him away, with such force, he slammed into the wall, then crumpled to the floor. She gasped in surprise. 

Duo rubbed his head and looked a her totally sober. "Oooowww, why'd you do that Hilde?" 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I guess I don't know my own strength." 

"You can say that again." Duo said getting to his feet. "One, minute your flirting, giggling, making eyes, the next POW! All the time, what's with you?" 

"Duo, your my best bud you know that, and your a good roommate but....." She saw the disappointment in his eyes. She ached to touch him, to feel those soft lips against hers, those strong arms holding her and have that long flowing hair wrapped around her. But she knew she couldn't, she bound not to she had to stay a virgin all the firstborn Schbeiker daughters had to. It was the the only way to combat them, to sense them, those dammed undead abominations that walked this earth. She heard about the dire consequences of on didn't on who disobeyed and her grisly fate. She looked at Duo again. Knowing he wouldn't believe her if she spoke the truth. He looked so desperate she felt like her heart had burst she spoke: "your only a friend to me. I didn't mean to lead you on" 

Duo's face darkened. "So, that's it! I put myself out there and you reject me! All this time, you had me convinced you wanted me! I can't believe I was SUCH an Idiot!" Duo stormed off to his room, slamming the door. 

Hilde stood alone in the darkness, wiped a tear from her eyes, took a deep breath and walk to her room. 

~~~~   
Quatre had walked Relena to her flat he had been intending to go. But he winced at the thought of leaving her alone, crying in the darkness. So he went in and was now sitting on her couch trying in vain to cheer her up or at least provide some comfort.   
"Don't worry Relena's everything's going to just fine." He said stroking her soft brown hair he could smell the delicate lily of the valley perfume she wore.   
"But... how will... I ever find someone else?" She sobbed. "How can I...live... with...out...with...out...." She choked on his name. "Heero?" 

"Relena I've gone through the same thing before, I know it's hard, I know it's painful but you'll live through it." He said. "Your a very beautiful woman, no doubt, you'll be able to find someone else." 

She stopped crying and looked up at him. "Really?" 

Quatre blushed and gave a downcast look. "Well, I've always thought so." Quatre was expecting her to move away or slap him in the face. She kissed him, softly on the lips. He looked at her, she was blushing, Then he kissed her: a deep delicious kiss intertwining his tongue and hers. he lay back as she covered his face, his neck, with sweet soft kisses, her hair fell over him, touching him soft. He reached up and unbuttoned her shirt. He grasped her round, perfect breasts, traceing the nipples in a soft circular motion. She gasped and moaned, her nipples stiffened and began to suckle and lick them. She cried louder. Her hands traveled down to his pants. She felt his arousal hard under her hands she caressed it, stroked it held. He moaned, it was getting so hard it was painful. He felt her hands fumble for his belt. Suddenly there was a heavy thud in the hall. They stopped. "Quatre what was that?" Relena asked pausing. 

"I don't know. I'll find out." He slid from under her.   
He walked into the hall, and saw Heero standing there his skin the color of ice a glare of hatred in his eyes. He walked towards Quatre slowly stiffly "You betrayed me." 

"Heero I didn't know, your suppose to be dead." 

Heero approached. The air, was filled with fear, it hung like fog all around him. Quatre's heartbeat was loud, ringing in his ear, as he back him into a corner. He went in for the kill, barred his fangs, Quatre's eyes went wide. "Your-your undead." Then Quatre began to speak in Arabic some kind of prayer Heero didn't understand the words, but each one seemed to burn deeply with pain as it was spoken. Heero Shielded his face, he hissed. Backing away Quatre kept on reciting it confidence growing in his voice and the burning feeling worsened. Heero could hear the living heartbeat behind it, the hunger drove him forward, he clamped a hand to Quatre's mouth, and drove him back to the wall. He bit softly into Quatre's skin, and lapped the blood.   
"Quatre what's going on?" Relena called, Heero heard he footsteps coming closer. He drew back. Relena couldn't see him like this she couldn't but he couldn't leave Quatre here. HE remembered something he had seen Dahlia do. Heero bit his finger, a drop of blood appeared, he forced it into Quatre's mouth. "Swallow, or I'll rip you apart." Quatre did fear gleaming in his eyes, then the fear changed to pleasure. Heero muttered the ritual words. Then removed his finger. "You are my servant by my blood. My will is your command." Quatre nodded eagerly.   
"Do not touch Relena, leave her apartment."   
Quatre nodded. 

Relena walked in the hall, Quatre there, fidgeting nervously. "Quatre you okay?" 

"I'm sorry Relena. I didn't mean to touch you like that forgive me." He said walking away form her. 

"Quatre it's fine, I would like it if we. She touched his arm, softly.   
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled. And rushed out the door. 

~End of Part two~ 


End file.
